


instep

by number3936



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, sort of... not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number3936/pseuds/number3936
Summary: filled for the kink meme:"What the title says. Top Sylvain, power bottom Felix. Felix gets his revenge kind of thing. It starts out in a more formal setting (meeting, dinner party, etc.) and Felix rubs Sylvain's dick with his foot under the table until Sylvain can't take it anymore. Sylvain worships the fuck out of Felix's feet and legs. ???? Profit!If author chooses, whatever Felix is wearing on his legs stays on e.g. thigh-high (boots), pantyhose, etc. AU is okay."
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	instep

Its about half an hour into the routine meeting that something changes. Something hits Sylvain's boot and he scratches distractedly at the inseam on his thigh, boredly watching some minister talk about some shit. The tap comes again and Sylvain leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Then, a pressure travelling up the inside of his calf causes him to jolt in his seat. Luckily it's subtle enough that no one notices. 

Sylvain jerks his head to Felix, who is sitting across from him and is no doubt the owner of the boot casually rubbing against his calf. Felix is holding himself a very particular way, and is sunk a little too far down in his seat to be polite. His head is resting on his hand, elbow propped up on the table. He looks about as bored as Sylvain feels. Felix glances at him, raises his eyebrows, then looks back at the man speaking. Meanwhile the boot travels higher up Sylvain's leg. It's enough to make Sylvain question whether what he's seeing and what he's feeling is matching up at all. Did he fall asleep during this boring ass speech? Is this some kind of horny day dream? 

Then Felix's boot slides up and presses against his crotch and Sylvain startles so badly his knees smash against the desk. All of a sudden every single pair of eyes is on him. And out of the corner of his vision, Sylvain can see Felix hunch over, his shoulders shaking with barely surpressed laughter. 

"Sorry, please go on," Sylvain says, giving his best charming smile. He shoves away Felix's foot under the table and sees Felix jostle on the other side of the table. "My foot slipped when I thought about how much of a strain on your tax income all those departing townspeople creates," Sylvain says so smoothly and with such sincerity everyone just blinks. Sylvain continues to smile sweetly until the person who was talking clears his throat and goes back to the statistics of his territory he was talking about. 

A few moments later the foot is back, working up the inside of his calf again. Sylvain would glare at Felix but.. Damn it he's into this kind of thing. Felix showing initiative gets him going like nothing else. Still, when Felix's boot travels high enough and starts to press against his - damn it, half hard - crotch again, he shoves it away. Felix turns to glare at him - shit since when had Sylvain been watching him? Sylvain narrows his eyes straight back and very pointedly turns to whoever is talking right now. He can't even remember their name. 

Nothing happens for a while and Sylvain leans back into his chair, looking between the people talking disinterestedly. He almost manages to listen before the thoughts are instantly destroyed by a foot again pressing at his ankle. This time there's no boot Sylvain cuts a look across at Felix who is watching him, but when they meet eyes, Felix looks away. Sylvain's attention is drawn by someone else starting to speak, but only for a second as Felix's foot starts to move upwards. Sylvain plans on stopping him, and he reaches down to grab the foot once it gets in range but once his hand closes around Felix's foot his brain short circuits. 

That is a Very Specific texture. Sylvain's hand curls properly around Felix's foot, and his thumb presses into the arch, rubbing against the fine, soft fabic. A while ago, Sylvain had brought home some pantyhose for Felix. He's notice that sometimes... Felix will enjoy wearing finer things. It happens very rarely, but Sylvain has caught Felix preening over his appearance once or twice. Sylvain desperately wants to cultivate that, to let Felix enjoy his own body in an aesthetic, and sexual way. He wants Felix to feel good in, and appreciate his own skin, the same way Sylvain appreciates him. Even Sylvain can do that much for his own body. 

But Felix is exceptionally prickly. So Sylvain had only brought some pretty outfits and garmets home, left them lying out suggestively, then subtly made sure Felix knows where they are, available for any time. There's some at the Gautier keep, some at the Fradiarius keep, sometimes Sylvain brings stuff with him to Fhirdiad - wherever they spend time together. Until now, Felix has never shown any interest in them. 

Until now.

Sylvain can't be totally sure, because he's not going to look so obviously, but he's pretty sure this texture can't be socks, can't be anything but pantyhose. It would explain why Felix's foot is so insistent- yeah, there it goes again. Felix's foot has pulled out of Sylvain's hand and then back in, pressing his toes into the inside of Sylvain's thigh. Sylvain shoots Felix a pained look, but Felix isn't looking at him. He's looking mighty pleased for listened to some old fart talk though. 

Felix's toes wriggle up Sylvain's thigh, stroke back down, then slide back up. It's maddening how much it's turning Sylvain on. His foot ends up pressed to Sylvain's crotch, where he's already half hard, and Sylvain can see out the corner of his eye that Felix shoots him a devious smirk. He nearly whines.   
Instead, he puts his hand over his mouth, still leaning back in his chair. He risks a glance down and muffles a moan in his throat before he can make any noise. Yeah, those are the damn stockings he bought Felix. He'd gotten the idea from Felix's stupid, infuriating, fucking annoyingly sexy thigh-high boots. That he wears constantly without regard for Sylvain's sanity. 

Sylvain squeezes his eyes shut as Felix's toes press into the bulge in his pants. They press, and rub and caress and Sylvain is going crazy. Felix toes start to pick at the laces on his pants but even Felix isn't that dexterous. Felix taps Sylvain's thigh with his foot until Sylvain turns to him. 

'Open', Felix mouths at him, excaggerating the movements of his mouth so Sylvain is completely and utterly certain that Felix wants him to open his fucking pants in the middle of the Meeting of Lords. Sylvain sends him a pathetic, pleading look, trying to make his eyes as round as possible. But he's helpless to whatever Felix asks for him. Especially when Felix punctuates his request by smearing the entire pad of his foot against Sylvain's dick. Sylvain's half-buried moan comes out as a strangled whimper. 

"Sylvain, are you alright?" Comes the concerned voice of their friend and king, Dimitri. He's sitting at the head of the table while Felix is on his right, and Sylvain on his left, opposite each other. That poor man. Felix does not seem to care, he relentlessly rubs the flat of his foot over Sylvain's clothed dick even as Sylvain tries to answer Dimitri. 

"I'm fine," He says, even though it comes out a little too high pitched. Dimitri gives him a sad-puppy kind of look, the kind that says he obviously doesn't believe Sylvain and wishes Sylvain trusted him enough to confide in him. "Just bored as fuck," Sylvain stage-whispers, turning that poor look into a frown of dissapointment.

Felix's foot slides up, pushing at Sylvain's shirt until he manages to shove his foot under it, and his stocking-clad toes push into Sylvain's abs. Oh, no. The feeling of that specific style of fabric on Sylvain's bare skin, just knowing what Felix is wearing, just imagining it... Sylvain's going to lose it. He desperately wants to see. Wants to get up, pull Felix out of that chair, shove down his pants and stare. What did Felix think as he was putting them on? Did he worship his legs like Sylvain is going to? Fuck Sylvain loves his legs. 

Sylvain must make a little noise because Dimitri clears his throat next to him and Sylvain flushes. "Sylvain," he says dissaprovingly. 

"It's not me this time!" Sylvain harshly whispers back. Dimitri glances at Felix, who does not seem to be paying attention. Damn it, he's gotten good at this. Felix excels at anything he wants to and he's been getting into politics lately. Fuck even that is hot, watching Felix act like he's not trying to make Sylvain come in the middle of a damn meeting. Sylvain wants to hold him down and force him to accept the praise Sylvain wants to lavish on him. 

Once Dimitri's attention has once again turned back to the person that's talking - what has he been saying, ah who cares. Felix pointedly tugs at Sylvain's waistband and turns so he can raise his eyebrows at Sylvain again. Sylvain dithers for a moment before giving in. He undoes the laces of his pants, tugging them open. He's reward with a very pretty, very smug smile, and one less barrier between Felix's toes and his dick. 

Sylvain tries to focus back on the meeting, but the old men all sound the same. None of them look to the three younger men at the end of the table. Sylvain is very aware of how little the older men care about their opinion. Despite them being the highest ranking at the table, the older men think they know it all, that age comes with wisdom.   
This little mindset only serves Sylvain here. And so does his reputation. The vapid look on his face that comes from holding back his arousal is barely looked at, if someone actually does take notice. At least he's better at handling it than Felix was when Sylvain had leaned over during the last state dinner and tucked his hand into Felix's lap and-

Ah. Is that why this is happening? Well, Sylvain doesn't mind. Felix enacting a little revenge makes Sylvain horny too. 

Felix spends a lot of the time rubbing his toes and the pad of his foot over Sylvain's dick, which is frustrating but so good. It's a new thought, that he's turned on by Felix's foot but Sylvain will roll with it easily. Felix also tugs at the waistband of Sylvain's underwear every now and again, like he's trying to tug it down. He never spends too long on it, and he doesn't ask Sylvain to take it down, so instead it remains a maddening tease. With enough time, Sylvain wants to just shove his underwear down himself. It would feel so damn good to let his cock out, now that he's fully hard and his underwear feels more restricting every second. 

Sylvain scoots his chair a little closer, his belly pressed against the table so there's no chance of anyone seeing. It allows Felix a better vantage to really press his foot harder into Sylvain's dick and Felix shoots him a vicious little grin that Sylvain is deperately in love with. Felix manages to tug the waistband of Sylvain's pants down enough that the head of Sylvain's cock peeks out - the waistband slipping from his hooked toe and pressing into his cock in a weird pleasure-pain kind of way. Then Felix presses his stocking-clad toes to the head of Sylvain's dick and Sylvain combusts on the spot. He shoves his fist into his mouth for the seconds it takes him to get over the sensation, then carefully rubs at his mouth, pretending like it was just a thoughtful gesture. His hips have started moving, pressing into the sensation. Felix's foot stills as Sylvain starts doing all the work himself, rutting into Felix's foot, desperate for sensation. 

"-And if there's nothing more, that concludes the Meeting," the speaker finishes. Felix's foot retracts and Sylvain jerks into action, hurridly shoving his dick back into his underwear with a wince and lacing himself back up as subtly as possible. There is a very obvious silence from the three at the end of the table, who are all flushed in some sort of way. Poor Dimitri. Sylvain would apologise to him if he wasn't more focused on the way Felix is standing up, clearly about to leave. 

Sylvain can't get up. He has a very, very obvious hard on. He can't even lace his pants up properly. Well, he could, but he wouldn't do that to his dick. "Felix," he hisses. Felix stops, glancing at him, then turning him to with a look full of smug pleasure. Sylvain wants to worship the ground he walks on. Felix drags his fingertips over the back of the chair as he passes it and it makes Sylvain swallow. Sylvain can't help but love just how good Felix is getting at teasing him. 

Felix leaves, but Dimitri seems to be hovering around, serenly waiting to for something. Soon enough, Sylvain pegs that it's him and he's left with the awful descision about whether or not he has to get up or tell Dimitri he's sitting here waiting until his erection goes down. 

\---

Somehow the sufferingly awkward interaction he'd had with Dimitri didn't make his boner go down at all. Felix usually heads back to his - their - rooms after the meeting. Mostly to dump the copious amounts of paper and reports that he'd received during the meeting but Sylvain hopes there's another reason today. So Sylvain heads straight there, his shirt untucked and artfully draped so no one will accuse him of anything untoward. 

Sure enough, when Sylvain opens the door, Felix is there. 

Sylvain beelines for him. Felix's shoes are back on - Sylvain should've known something was going on when Felix wore boots other than his thigh-high ones. These ones only come up to just above his ankle, not even knee high. That's heresy for Felix. Felix makes a guesture with his hand, his index finger pointing to the ground and Sylvain easily drops to his knees, basically sliding to the floor in front of Felix's legs. "You're a menace," Sylvain tells him, his hands sliding up Felix's legs then grabbing onto his calf and a boot, starting to tug it off. Felix jostles him, tapping the toe of his boot against Sylvain's rib to get him to stop. 

"Who said you could do that?" Felix says, amused. He reaches out and Sylvain happily puts his face in Felix's hands, tipping his chin up as the hands slide to the back of his head, scritching at his scalp. 

"Sorry, sorry," Sylvain laughs. "May I take off your shoes, Duke Fraldarius?" When the hands dissapear Sylvain hunches down, rubbing his cheek against Felix's thigh while his hands rub up and down the back of Felix's legs. Felix's fingers toy with his fringe, fixing the strands of hair there while he looks down at Sylvain and Sylvain feels a swell of warmth in his chest. Getting sappy during sex is a new feeling. He can't say he minds it that much. 

"Strip first," Felix says, tugging on a ribbon of Sylvain's fire red hair. Sylvain goes to nuzzle his belly but he's pushed back by Felix's hands. Sylvain pouts but does as he's told, heaving himself to his feet and back a couple of steps. However much he'd calmed down during the walk here is completely irrelevant, just a few touches from Felix and he's 100% hard again. It's a good thing Sylvain has zero shame, especially about showing off just how hot Felix makes him. 

So Sylvain makes a show out of it while Felix leans back and watches the show. Sylvain easily sheds his coat, letting it slip off his arms not too fast, not to slow. He folds it and sets it down on the table. Then he undoes his shirt, button by button, watching Felix's eyes trail down over each new bit of chest revealed. Sylvain shrugs his shoulders, effortlessly dropping his shirt down to his elbows, then letting it slide down and off. He does a little spin, letting Felix look at his back too, and Felix snorts. "Get on with it." 

"You have no respect for showmanship," Sylvain complains, stiffling laughter. Felix rolls his eyes, but Sylvain can tell he's amused. Finally Sylvain steps out of his own boots. He undoes his trousers, making Felix inerested again, and slowly peels them off. He turns around when he has to bend over to get them off his ankle and gets a smack to his ass for it. Sylvain smirks at him, flding his trousers and putting them aside like the rest of his clothes. Finally he's only in his underwear. His hands hesitate around the waistband, but Felix's expression tells him to continue, so he does. 

Finally, Sylvain is naked, and hard, while Felix sits very prim and proper in his chair. Sylvain sinks back to his knees and shuffles back between Felix's legs. "Can I take off your shoes now?" He asks, putting his chin on Felix's knee and looking up at him. Felix seems powerless to resist the pull and ends up tugging on Sylvain's hair again.

"I'll allow it," Felix says. 

One by one, Sylvain grips the back of Felix's calf, just under his knee and eases his boots off. He puts them beside the chair neatly, then settles back so he can look. Felix waits until he gets his fill (so kind), running his hands down the back of Felix's calves until he can grip Felix's feet, thumbs rubbing at the instep. Feeling the soft fabric under his thumb. 

"Can I see?" Sylvain asks, looking up, tugging on Felix's pants so he knows what he's talking about. Finally, Felix starts too look a little aprehensive. He doesn't respond yet, instead he presses his feet to Sylvain's thighs, rubbing his feet clad in soft fabric up and down. Sylvain leans foward, pressing his cheek to Felix's thigh and lets his eyelids drop, focusing on Felix's feet. They rub over his thighs for a moment before travelling up, dragging over his hips, toes pressing into his abs, his tummy. The insides of Felix's feet drag up Sylvain's sides then back down, down the outside of his thighs. It feels good enough to keep him hard, not enough to get him off. Of course. Sylvain buries his face between Felix's thighs with a 'mmfh'. Felix skates one (1) toe over his dick, making Sylvain's entire body shiver before he pulls back his feet and tucks them under the chair. 

"Alright," Felix says. "You can takem y pants off if you must," he tells him. Sylvain nearly cheers, but he has a feeling Felix wouldn't like that. Sylvain undoes Felix's pants and Felix pushes himself an inch off the chair so Sylvain can pull the pants down past his ass and down, over his feet and off his legs. Then he looks up and whines. Felix looks incredible - and - not only is Felix wearing the thigh high stockings, he's also wearing a garterbelt. 

"They wouldn't stay up in my pants without it," Felix says, picking at the thin little ribbon that keeps the stockings up self conciously. Sylvain is just... Thankful. For a lot of things. For the flimsiness of stockings that require Felix to put on a pretty garterbelt. For Felix in general. 

"Yeah," Sylvain breathes. The sight making him too dumb to say anything else. Felix has lean legs, all muscle, dotted with scars. Sparse, dark hairs that poke through the stockings a little. Sylvain wonders if shaving even occured to him, though he's pleased that Felix didn't. He doesn't look dainty in the least, but somehow he suits the pantyhose perfectly. Although Sylvain wishes maybe he'd worn sexier underwear instead of just his usual black ones. Next time, next time. 

Sylvain's hands move over Felix's legs again, up the back of his calves, down the sides, gripping his ankles for a moment. Sylvain turns his head to press his mouth to Felix's knee but he's jostled off after a moment. "Start at the bottom," Felix says. Sylvain pauses, blinks at him, but nods. He shuffles back so he can pick up Felix's leg without bending him in half. He uses both hands to hold on of Felix's feet and presses his mouth to Felix's ankle but - "Lower," Felix demands. He lifts his own foot up, pressing his large toe to Sylvain's mouth. Sylvain's heart thumps loudly in his chest. He swallows the pooling saliva in his mouth. 

Sylvain reaches up and take Felix's foot again, watching Felix until he's sure he won't be pushed away again. He presses his mouth to Felix's toes, drags it down to the pad of his foot. It doesn't really smell like anything, it's early enough in the day anf Felix keeps relatively clean. Smells like boots, mostly. Sylvain presses his lips to the arch of Felix's foot, then slides up to his instep. His thumbs continue rubbing little circles into the bottom of Felix's foot while his mouth travels up. Finally allowed to his ankle. It's a shame Sylvain can't get his teeth involved, Goddess knows how Felix loves biting, but he doesn't want to ruin the stockings... Yet. Get at least one more use out of them first. Sylvain lets Felix's leg down a little and cups the back of his calf behind his knee so he can kiss his way up Felix's leg. When he hits the bottom of Felix's knee, Felix offers him his other foot, the silent command to start over on the other one. Sylvain does, perhaps more eagerly than he should. He covers as much of Felix's leg in kisses as he can, dragging his lips over the soft fabric of the stockings, rubbing his cheek over the clothed skin. He can't help but laugh a little when his stubble catches at the thin material. 

When he reaches the other knee, he looks up and is gratified to find Felix half hard. He's still going strong, of course. "Further?" He asks permission. His face is flushed and he's got a dopey, pleased look on his face. Felix nods mutely. He's normally more talkative - he probably didn't expect things to go this way. He probably didn't expect Sylvain to be this shamelessly into it. Soon he'll learn that Sylvain will do literally anything for him. 

Sylvain shuffles closer again so he can get at Felix's thighs. He bows his head down and is about to start his worship anew when the pad of Felix's foot abruptly presses against his dick. Sylvain jerks wit ha rough noise, the contact after being so hard for so long making him moan. He closes his eyes, pressing his face to Felix's thigh and ruts up against Felix's foot. It's barely enough, but it's pressure on his dick at least. And then it dissapears and Sylvain whines. 

"Continue first," Felix tells him, tapping Sylvain's hip with his toe. Sylvain eagerly does so, mouthing at the skin of Felix's thighs. He moans appreciatevely when Felix's foot returns back to his dick. Felix doesn't do much, occaisonally moving it, applying more pressure, but Sylvain does most of the work by himself, shamelessly rutting against the bottom of Felix's foot. 

When Sylvain finally passes the top band of the stockings he starts using his mouth more, sinking his teeth into the soft insides of Felix's thighs and revelling in his pretty little noises. Sylvain shuffles closer, to the point Felix's foot pressing against his dick is perhaps a little too hard. Still, Sylvain reaches down and presses his hand to the top of Felix's foot to keep it there while he sucks at Felix's skin. He worries older bruises between his teeth, making the marks darker, larger, and rubs his cheeks over the soft skin there. It's a shame he doesn't have much stubble at the moment, he loves when Felix's skin turns pink when he does this. 

And then Felix takes his foot away. "No-" Sylvain says, jerking his head up, reaching for Felix's foot. It lands against his shoulder (giving Sylvain a nice look at the underside of his thigh) and shoves Sylvain back. 

"Go back down," Felix orders, unlatching the stockings from the garterbelt, thumb hooking under the stocking and pulling it down a little. Sylvain groans, thunking his head onto Felix's knee, his dick dripping and throbbing unhappily. "Go on," Felix says again, taking his foot off of Sylvain's shoulder. 

Sylvain stays there, feeling sorry for himself for a few moments. Contemplating whether or not he wants to try and jerk off himself - though knowing he'll get punished for it. But eventually he does as he's told. He slips the stockings down, each bit of newly revealed skin kissed. Bitten to, sinking his teeth into it and sucking, looking up at Felix darkly to watch him squirm. Even without the stockings, Felix's legs are pretty, but he ends up leaving the stockings pooled around Felix's ankles because it's just nicer on his dick. 

"Alright," Felix says and Sylvain is instantly back, face basically in Felix's lap. Felix snorts, and shifts himself up off the chair just enough to pull his underwear down over his ass. Sylvain eagerly helps him, and doesn't have to be told to do anything, instantly sinking his mouth down on Felix's dick. Felix gives a rough moan, hands clenching in Sylvain's hair, his hips jerking up the tiniest bit. 

As a reward, Felix's foot returns to Syvain's dick and he moans around Felix's cock in his mouth, grateful for the pressure again. This time though, Felix's other foot joins in, sandwiching Sylvain's dick, insteps pressed in some crude imitation of a circle. Sylvain groans, his hips jumping and he fucks his dick against Felix's feet. He chances a look down to see and a hot spark of shame floods his veins. He probably looks so pathetic, humping his dick against Felix's feet like this, actually getting off on it. 

Felix drags Sylvain's head back down to his dick and Sylvain opens his mouth, letting Felix push his dick back in. Felix can't fuck Sylvain's mouth in this permission, with Sylvain draped mostly over his thighs, pressing him into the chair, so Sylvain does the work. He eagerly tries his best, albiet being a bit sloppy about it. At some point, his precome dampens the stockings enough that the slide of his dick against hte fabric turns that much more delicious. He moans around Felix's dick, pushing his face down as far as he can go without Felix's dick going down his throat and sucks harshly. 

Felix presses hsi feet harder against Sylvain's dick and Sylvain groans throatilly, muffled by his mouthful. The hands in his hair tighten, sending hot sparks of pleasure-pain rubbing down his spine and Felix starts to move Sylvain's face up and down on his dick. Sylvain is all to happy to let him, sucking sloppily when he can, but mostly focused on the movement of his hips. 

He doesn't actually realise how close he is until his orgasm hits. He has his hands gripped around Felix's ankles to keep them there, kneeling up a bit more to get proper leverage and fucking into the circle of Felix's feet until Felix finally pushes further, the head of his dick brushing the back of Sylvain's throat and the tension of arousal in him snaps and pleasure floods through his viens. He moans, high and sharp as his come splatters, half on the floor, half all over Felix's ankles and feet as he continues to move his hips. Once it's over, Felix's legs hook over Sylvain's shoulders and he holds him there, fucking up properly into his mouth until he too comes. Sylvain swallows him down before pulling off with a little wet cough. He groans, face planting into Felix's thigh. 

They lie there, panting for a moment, both of them a little bewildered and not sure what to say. Eventually, the silence is broken when Felix lifts his legs off of Sylvain's shoulders and looks at the come-splattered stockings on his feet. "I am never wearing these again..." Felix says, nose wrinkling in disgust. 

"I'll buy you more," Sylvain says immediately, muffled in the skin of Felix's thigh. Felix rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hello please validate me :)  
> also if you're an rper please hmu in the comments im always looking for rp parnters tyvm


End file.
